Crazy Dreams
by Hyperwolfpup
Summary: It seems that Team Kakashi and Sasuke seem to be having dreams that don't fit the time and place they are in. It seems strange but they except them none the less and continue about with their daily life. After stopping, thinking and reflecting on their dreams they can't help but think about what it would be like it they were in that dream situation. Slight pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fan fiction (proper one since I tried doing poetry because that is my best literature type) so please go easy on me. This is going to be set in the Shippuden time but the whole of team seven as a group rather that that whole thing where Sasuke goes off...I don't own Naruto and I doubt I would ever be able to live up to high standards if I did :P Enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura's point of view

Nothing but utter bleakness. The carriage rattles and shakes, threatening to fall apart. I watch the desolate and abandoned land that once thrived from the gift of rain. Just a few shrubs grace the powdery sand saving it from turning into hell on earth. A small oasis is coming up and it contrasts with its surroundings, its over-hanging palms shading a glistening pool os water make the final connection between heaven and earth.

The horses arch their necks lapping up the water as if they haven't drunk in months. I take this time to watch the man who carefully grooms them while whispering to them in a voice I only wish to hear. A soft melody escapes his lips as he looks at the horses which have coats as black and as dark as his hair. I have a sudden feeling and need to be the one he hums to and pets. I stay seated beside a palm waiting for the animals to revive before continuing on our journey .

It's hot. The long dress with its frills and bows cling to my body making it hard to relieve myself of the the awful weather. Looking about, two people in the middle of an oasis does seem slightly out of place. Moving back to the carriage I give him a quick glance and in return he give me a nod and a smirk before sliding into the seat where the reigns were.

On the bumpy and unforgiving road again, I stop to think about what I had just experienced; sand, water - clear and blue, palms surrounded by desert consisting of nothing but dust and carcasses that are prayed upon by demons. These demons and monsters are the sky and ground's living dead.

...

My eyes flutter open

...

Everything seemed so real. The taste, touch, smell and sound. I am nowhere near that God forsaken place, nor am I in that time but rather I am lying watching the green life around me. The sounds of chirping birds and the sun streaming in through a canopy of leaves. It is as if I am in my very own Oasis where nothing can disturb me.

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"Dope can't you see that she is still asleep" That same smirk still adorning his face as the one in my dream.

"But she has been out for hours and I am hungry, can't we go and get some ramen...It's her turn to pay any way" A small but sad smile graced my lips. That same old Ramen-Loving-Baka we will always love.

"NARUTO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DISTURB MY SLEEP!" I aimed a right hook to his face...Impact in 3, 2,1. He soared far.

"Yo, that's got to be a new record...I think and it is your turn to buy" Damn that perverted sensei of ours. Oh well.

After healing the black and blue covered Naruto and heading home after a wonderful bowl of Ramen. I stopped and thought to myself what it would be like if I did have my very own oasis.

* * *

**AN: There you have it. MY first chapter of my first story. I will hopefully do one dream per each character in the team 7/ team Kakashi thing and yes Sai will be included. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK...Here I go for another round. I will see if I can make this longer! I am so sad after reading the latest chapters of Naruto R.I.P my favorite character in that series! Not saying to spoil any plot for any of you who may have not read/watched that far. So I don't own Naruto and 12000% sure that I will never and that is the reason we write these fanfictions... Any way on with the story.**

* * *

Tch...Why do I always get socked in the jaw by Sakura-chan, I mean it's totally not my fault that I woke her up, she promised me ramen. Trudging home after a wonderful lunch *cough cough* which consisted of a newly bruised stomach (thanks to Sasuke-teme because he thought I was hitting on Sakura-chan) and an major insult to my manhood (thanks to Sai because he though I was gay with teme because I listened to him after a beating that I DIDN'T DESERVE) I was able to finally get some rest. Lying down on the unmade bed that I loved so much, I closed my eyes for a while before Hinata-chan came for dinner.

...

Some times I don't know what is doing on in his mind. He thinks that he can get away with anything, walking around like he owns the place.

I have been living in the same apartment with Sasuke for over a year now and I could say that he is the closest thing I have to a brother ... an annoying pest of one! Yesterday when I was out shopping for his birthday card, he snuck into my bathroom and stuck my pet frogs in the toilet, down the sink and in the shower. I exited the bathroom in a great haste shouting "I'll turn you into frog bait you two-legged snake bastard". I will avenge my little foggies if it is the last thing I do! I thought to myself I would have to end this war once and for all if I was to get any recognition from his girlfriend who I have loved ever since kindergarten.

Today is my brother's seventeenth birthday and he is hanging out at the 'movies' with his mates, elder brother, Sakura-chan and Sai...I doubt it is just a social gathering. Now is my chance to prepare a special birthday surprise. Vengeance will be mine!

I headed out to the garage, grabbed a largish plastic bucket and crept back to his room where my master plan would take place.

I shoved some of his pet snakes (knowing they wouldn't die from water overdose) into the bucket and filled the bucket up three-quarters full and raced back to his room. I found the ladder dad gave to me saying I would need it after I got a house because he did and he used it to give the bushes a prune (more like a shave), dragged it into Teme's room and climbed up carefully placing the bucket on top of the door. **(AN: sound familiar)**

I heard the front door open; Teme WAS HOME. Operation Avenge-Da-Froggies was in action. I sat in silence and waited.

3...2...1...

"Dope I'm home... and I am going to Sakura's for dinner." I hated him calling me that.

"I hope you enjoyed the move, did you go and see Skippy again?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM" His pace quickened...

SPLAH!

The bucket landed perfectly over his head and the water was running down his body, soaking his shoes. Thank goodness I did my research on snakes...I couldn't help myself. I fell off his bed and onto the floor roaring with laughter. Talking the bucket off his head, he grabbed his confused corn snake and ball python and glared at me with such killer intent I slowly backed out of the room with eyes on him the whole time.

Realising his reaction was not quite the acceptance of defeat that I expected, I sensed his revenge would only get worse and I prepared myself for the onslaught. At least he would never forget this Ambush.

...

Groaning I looked up to realise I had fallen off the bed with my quite entertaining dream. Picking myself up off the ground I glanced at the clock...4:53pm... Hinata-chan wouldn't be here for another 2 hours. I could afford to sleep for another couple of minuets...wow I was starting to sound like Shikamaru...I guess I deserved it after the nice morning spent training with Kaka-sensei, Teme and Jerk Sai only to find Sakura asleep 100m away from the training grounds. Oh well. I guess I will go back to sleep...

...

To celebrate the closing of another year's work, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and me decided to join the annual gathering at the Chipping Plate. It was to be the best night I have had for ages, even if everything went wrong.

There seemed to be far more guests that there should have been but as long as everyone payed for their own meal that was fine. Wedging our way through the overcrowded doorway we were struck by the food smells wafting from the kitchen down the hallway and into the over furnished dining area. Despite the crowed, things inside the restaurant seemed pleasant enough as we sat down at a large table covered by a fresh white cloth with hand sewn pictures of workers. The embroiders' had made me annoyed at the lack of detail and the carelessness of the pattern. I felt insulted but then realised it's not their fault they don't understand our work.

Menus were placed in front of us, I whined for the children's menu (knowing Sakura wouldn't let me) claiming the other food was indigestible (not to mention that they had Ramen on the kids list). Scanning down the menu, there were good and bad things for my taste. The beef sounded delectable and so did the udon with duck (the closest thing to Ramen with out pissing off the rest of my team). Other Items included assorted land meats and poultry like quail that left knots in my stomach. When the waiter took our orders, eagerly I asked for the duck and udon noodle. I was starving, it had been over five hours since I had come back from a mission and had eaten.

One by one the dish was placed in front of the person who ordered it. Finally the waiter approached me placing my meal on the table then leaving silently. I ended up glaring at his back because he had come a good twenty minuets later than the others. I turned around to face my meal with chopsticks at the ready...

WHAT? My food was not suppose to look like this.

The meal was mash potatoes, peas, beans and carrot with meat protruding through the top. Poking around I was shocked to recognise a quail's bottom with two legs pointing gracefully to the restaurant ceiling. Apparently the birds head had already dived into the sea's white foam.

Despite the commotion I was making, it took the waiters a good ten minuets before they returned to our table to see what the fuss was about. By this stage the whole restaurant was looking at our table with peculiar expressions, Sakura's brow twitting like no tomorrow, Sasuke-teme smirking, Sai with his face smile and that same pervy-sensei with his nose in the latest edition of the series.

It turned out that the order printing system wasn't working and this had caused a whole chain of problems for other customers. After half and hour my Udon still hadn't come. My hunger was intensifying, my mood darkening almost like teme's and I could feel the Kyuubi waiting to come out.

I soon heard the clank of chopsticks as they were placed against the plates, a signal that the others had finished. The waiter brought out my Udon and slowly placed it in front of me. I grabbed my chopsticks and was about to make the first dig when everyone stood up and cheerfully headed out the door. I was left stunned and not knowing what to do, when Sakura marched back in and dragged me out with my food still untouched on the table.

...

"No...Give me my ramen...Sakura I haven't finished"

"N..Na...Naruto-kun..."

"EHHHHH! Hinata-chan you weren't suppose to be here for another two hours..."

"N...N...Naruto-kun...It's almost 7pm"

"What! QUICK QUICK, OUT THE DOOR NOW!" Jumping out of bed with great haste that I forgot I had stripped down to my boxers...

"are...y...y...you go..going in just your under cl...clo...clothes..." I saw Hinata-chan's face start to turn the colour of Teme's favorite fruit...with steam coming out of her ears...

"HINATA-CHAN!" Too late, just a lump of goop in my arms. Oh boy I would surly get it from Neji for mistreating her, followed by a teasing from Teme about how I can't hold down a proper relationship... Humph ... I'll show him... Come to think of it...that ambush I set up in my dream was a good one, I should try it out on him some day...on second thoughts may be not but I did work on Kaka-sensei on the first day of being genin ... but that dish in the second dream just ruined my appetite for any other food that I have been willing to try...I think I will just stick to my Ramen.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter YAY! The food story did actually happened to me. :P I had ordered beef with mash and was given quail...it was amusing but luckily at the time I was eating with my parents and they didn't drag me out of the shop (cause we were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by one meter of snow...). On the other hand my dad acts like a seven year old and so the ambush dream was something I had come close to doing... so yes... **

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I reallllllly want some reviews so that I can know what I am doing wrong or correct and please no flames. **

**Love Pup. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is the 3rd Chapter :) I am on a roll. CHAAAAAA! I don't own Naruto never ever and never will. But I have some crazy Ideas if that chance ever arises. Some spoilers at the end so be careful and ENJOY :P**

* * *

What a nuisance Dope is first he carries a sun burned looking Hinata out of his apartment over to the Uchiha compound then proceeds to beg me to hide her and him from that Hyuga while still in his boxers. When the coast is clear he zooms with her from my place all the way to the hospital where I know Sakura is working...and just as he turned the corner you wouldn't believe the exact person he didn't want to bump into...The lou...

"HAHAHA...Naruto looks like you got yourself a handful there... Luckily for you I just saw Neji walk down that way just a couple of minuets a go...If I were you I would ...HEY AKAMARU! GOSH Would you stop using my pants to wipe yourself dry!"

"Thanks Kiba, I got to go and see if Sakura's round so that I can get her to fix Hinata for me." Naruto dashed around the corner only to bump in to Neji with Hinata hanging limply off his shoulder...I may as well just sit and watch from the view of Ino's flower shop.

"What are you doing with my cousin Naruto? I though you were on a date with her...Oh I see, she caught you in that ridiculous frog underwear of yours. I guess I will have to teach you a lesson for showing her that side of you"

"Wait! nooooooo..."

"8 triagrams, 64 palms!"

The Dope went flying leaving a stunned Hinata in the arms of her overly protective cousin who was glaring at me.

"hn...You didn't have to make him go so far, now I have to drag his stupid self back to the hospital were I will probably be yelled at by Sakura"

"Well, it's your fault that you let him do that...good luck with your girlfriend Uchiha." Neji spun on his heals and walked off with a very embarrassed Hinata on his tail.

Looking back to where the idiot had landed I decided to leave him for the wildlife to clean up and headed home for a peaceful sleep with out any one bothering me.

...

Sorrow and death, the smell of human blood. I dash across the wide open plain searching for my next victim. I see a human week from loss of blood. My dinner. As I get closer I hear him say.

"I know you are there. I will die and you will feast because one must remember his fate."

And with the statement he became the bottom of the the food chain. Suddenly a persons face flickered before me. My face with blood running from my fangs. Muttering that same chant that haunts me.

"I must die and you must feast because one must know their destiny."

...

I woke with a jolt. Looking at the clock it read 11:46pm...hn...just a stupid nightmare that seems as if HE cast a genjustu...That can't be right...He's ...No...just my imagination. Sakura now thinks that I am being paranoid...hn. Rolling over I closed my eyes trying to get some rest.

...

My brother and I were betrayed by the people who looked after us. They took away the one thing that I had left, the only thing that was important to me.

Living for our hokage was a duty that had been drummed into us. For this cause my father, my cousins and most of my male relatives had been sent to war defending King and country. My mother is dead and the only relative we have left was an impoverished Aunt in the lightning country. Mother had told us, as we were placed on the cart, to flee from the attacks on the fire country and that she would be safe. But I knew there was only enough money to send my brother and I to the safety of our Aunt's home.

I looked out at the speeding landscape before me, saw a blur of colours mixed with smoke coming from a passing train's chimney, an amusing sight for most 8 year old boys but nothing I liked. _It reminded me of a more pleasant time where I sat on my brother's lap listening to his stories and my mothers beautiful voice, singing a tune of sadness that was known all too well in our clan, wafted down the hallway from the kitchen where she prepared dinner. _Wealthy people stare at us as we pass a near by town looking at us in disgust , nothing more than street urchins. Most adults believed, at best, children should be seen but not heard but children without parents or a single ray of light in their lives should not be seen at all. My brother who I adore deeply hugs me close as he glares at them giving them nothing to talk about.

After many hours, the cart pulls us out side a hotel about 3km from our new home and we scrambled for our shared small suitcase and with joined hands maneuvered through the crowd. We sat on a deserted bench for what seemed to be an eternity, when a kindly shinobi asked if we were being met. We explained to him we were waiting for our Aunt but were unable to reach her. When that shinobi had established who we were, he informed us with great regret that our well liked and generous Aunt had just passed away. We were immediately placed in the care of an Orphanage close by and forced to live by their rules. My brother had constantly promised to get us out of this mess.

The crowded orphanage with screaming children, much younger than ourselves (my brother being 13 and I being 8), and one furious director was a sight to behold. Taking my brother, he started to beat him with is belt to set an example for the rest of us. _Being one of the oldest, my brother and I had taken the role of parenting and protecting the other children from our "guardians". Day after day, the beatings came non-stop. It should have been one of the safest places for a child to be without a parent but instead it was a loveless holding bay. Life there was bitter sweet, what seemed good at first turned sour as the true nature of the place gradually revealed itself, like layers of an onion. _

At dinner, we all lined up along plastic tables, sang and prayed unanswered prayers; we sat down to a meal when one of the children started fussing. I tried to calm him and wondered how long until the director noticed. Suddenly he roared, marched over to us and was about to hit the child when I intervened. I got the back end of his rage and was dragged out of the room by the neck. My brother's face with his stress lines was the last thing I saw before darkness.

The next few hours was nothing but endless emotional and physical pain. Bloody, bruised and ashamed, I dragged myself off the hard bed, remains of my carefree and former life was nothing but pools of blood and white sticky stuff that was slowly flaking and drying. I was in tears, pain shooting through my lower half and up my back. Ignoring the pain, like my brother would have done, I limped to the door to open it. There was my brother standing there an impassive look on his face said it all. He was ashamed to be my brother, rage boiled up inside of me. I had been sexually handled against my will and yet he gave me no sympathy. A worker passed by and dragged me to the bathroom , I washed and given new clothes (with out my family's crest that I loved) and taken to the office where a couple with a small child were negotiating with the director. After a while I realised what was going on. My brother entered the room with a small smirk on the face that I use to worship, I started kicking and screaming for his bloody murder and he leaned in and said "Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way". Then lights went out.

...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I shot out of bed...god damn it. I thought once I had killed him he would never taunt me again. Even after death his words still got to me. Tch...Today will hopefully be a better day, one without a single annoyance. Sitting up and gazing over to the window. I can't help but think that this whole time that I have been seeking revenge and trying to kill Itachi, he has loved me and tried to do his best to keep me safe. I hope I can continue to honor his name.

* * *

**AN: Well that's it for Sasuke's dreams. Now I will have to do Kaka's and Sai's dreams then a resolution :). For all Itachi lovers, he is my favorite character so don't shoot me cause I feel the pain as well as I write. I hope you enjoyed. Love Pup. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY! Especially Uzumaki Ricky and Cerice Belle** **who have kindly written to me about it! (Check out their stories). Sorry for being sooooo late but here it is. CHA! Now I believe that I should continue with the story and I don't own Naruto like I have said before nor do I own Da Vinci's Quote "Nothing strengthens authority so much as silence. :) **

...

Sai's Point of View...

I woke up only to get the feeling that something was out of place... standing up and looking around I noticed a note on my desk next to my current art work.

Sai,

I going shopping for Naruto again because he doesn't want Hinata doing it and he is too lazy to do it himself...if you want anything just send one of your mice by 11am.

Sakura.

Ah. Hag you could all ways count on her. Though from what one book told me she is doing to because that is what friends do but some how I feel like if Emo wasn't there I would some how be slightly closer to her.

Folding the paper and getting my brush and scroll, I painted one of the mice with information that I would be coming to look at books with her.

"Ninja art, Super Beast Scroll"

That should do it...Getting dressed into my uniform, I gave one last glance towards the painting I had been working on. A Sakura tree surrounded by snakes, foxes, dogs, mice and ...forget it, it was only meant to be a trial run any way.

I hopped out of my window and raced down the street to the shops where Sakura was busy buying a herb book. I decided to use one of my new tricks that I had learned in the book (strangely enough she keeps on telling me to say away from them) since she hadn't detected me. Leaning in carefully and slowly wrapping my arms around her...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I crashed into the opposite wall and immediately blacked out...

...

Through a glass barricade I watched as rain changed pace from sweet pitter-pattering to a raging storm where the trees are thrust from side to side by an unseen force. I have lost track of time. I press my face to the cold and distant glass that prevents me from any sickness that might come as a result of exposing my child like curiosity.

The once still and bright day has turned black showing nothing but complete emptiness as the Gods continue to spill water from their glasses. The plants are shown no mercy when begging for heat to allow them time to drink everything. They were once begging and praying for water but now their thoughts have changed.

A bird tentatively pokes its head out of a shrub, which it used to get away from the rain, only to be drenched again. The rain slows as even more time elapses but the howling wind picks up again giving me an excuse to procrastinate even further.

It's quiet now. The smell of wet grass and the sensation of the remaining rain gives me the feeling of rebirth as I run outside. I am greeted by a ray of light that will help warm and dry the area once again. When rain threatens again the burst of life from the clouds will be greeted with open arms. But, for now, I think everyone is grateful that the sky has cleared up.

The rainbow that's now fading is the only reminder of the rain that has just passed, moving on to drench another area.

...

"Sai. Sai. Sai. OH MY GOD! Are you all right?" Hag wouldn't stop shaking me. I peaked out through a crack in my eyelids and saw Emo glaring at me with Dickless laughing on the side.

"That's what you get for putting romance novels into practice on someone else's girlfriend" he grunted.

Dickless just looked at him in shock...Did he just say more than one word?

"Hey everyone! It's the apocalypse. Teme said more than one word!"

"Baka"

"Teme!"

"Dope"

"TEME"

"Dope"

"TEME!"

By this stage the whole of the shop was looking at Naruto like he was a total idiot that he is.

I left them to their ranting and went to give my report to Danzo.

A few hours later, I came out slightly disturbed at what he had said to me...I decided training was the best way to release all that I had pent up over the day. I met with Lazy and Fatty and trained with them. They may no be my team but they are good opponents for a bit of variety.

Exhausted I dragged myself home. Ate and lay down on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling. I contemplated what had happened today. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

...

"_Nothing Strengthens Authority so much as silence"_

I crane my head up as I clutch my stomach in pain. Heaving my chest up so that I could look that Director in the eye and glare at him. Collapsing back down on a blanket of red liquid my memory flicked through my past three weeks here in Invictus Quietus Academy, the government run Academy for intelligent enhancement.

_All that can be heard through the pitch black night is the sound of an engine being turned off and a conversation between two men. I, a child no more than twelve years old dressed in a simple white shirt and pants, was ushered away from my parents and home towards a black car. I wished I had never taken that IQ test but I was stuck with the consequences. I had been chosen to participate in a government schooling system to train us for a position only a select few, with an intelligence quotient over 110, could get after graduating. _

_After 3 hours,I started to become restless squished between two guards in a tiny compartment called a car. The car pulled up in front of a gate that was strangely larger than what was required for a school environment. I was in awe as the car passed the wrought iron gates. My eyes wondered and zoomed in on a boy slumped on the ground with men, like the ones next to me, picking him up and walking off. _

_I was led inside a grand room and plonked down on a comfy sofa. Bouncing up and down, my mind drifted to the unconscious boy near the front gates who looked like he had been in a fight. I was ripped from my thoughts by a small sound as the doors were opened. I was slightly amused by a man in a laboratory coat who sauntered in on his high horse before stopping his 'trusty steed' long enough to handed me an envelope then prance back out again. Pulling the papers out carefully I began to read. _

"_Welcome to Invictus Quietus Academy. You have been chosen to participate as a privileged student because of your intelligence." Raising an eyebrow, I continued down the page. _

_Name: ..._

_Age: 12 years_

_Blood type: AB- _

_Intelligence: 124 IQ_

_Rank: 3_

_Other information: Excelled in all types of intellectual studies and sports at previous school. Single child and son to two scientist. _

_Why was this information necessary? What was a Rank? Why was blood type needed?_

_Groaning to keep my eyes open and turning my head to the side, I looked out to see my friends being held away from the stage. I couldn't reach out to them for the memories wouldn't stop. _

"_My name is Danzo, your seat is middle left, second last row. You will find everything you need in the desk" The director's voice boomed out from the front of the class. I gave him an incredulous look._

"_It's Sai. People just call me Sai." I whispered._

_There were two seat empty, one where he had instructed me to sit and one next to my new friend, Naruto who I had just nicknamed Dickless. I took the latter option. _

_Class continued on, I started to wonder why they were only focusing on how brilliant the Government was. No one was questioning the Director even though he was obviously wrong. I rose a hand in defiance. _

"_Sir, if that was the case then why didn't they send more officials to save those who were innocent..." _

_Danzo just gave me a withered look, that told me not to question his teaching but I continued. _

"_...and why didn't the Government decide to..."_

"_They Just Did Not! Now Stop Being Annoying With Your Continuous Questions! See me after class if you want to question my teaching further."_

"_Understood. But..."_

"_ENOUGH!" Danzo pulled out a stick and advanced towards me. The room was dead silent except for the sound of his cane whirling through the air and an involuntary gasp. _

This Academy doesn't allow for people who don't follow rules. If only we had more choices in the world. He sighed and let a single tear roll down his cheek as his world started to blur.

_By my third week in the Academy, I started to wonder why whenever I questioned the truth about something the teachers would stay quiet and glare. I constantly raised questions with the other students about this and I noticed they too were silent or looked scared when answering. I had had enough. During one of our lessons, I suggested a whole school debate and that idea was quickly set in stone as I was given the job of MC'ing it. Rumors of the debate had spread across the campus within a matter of days. I gathered the bravest of my supporters, as speakers, on stage as the students filled into the assembly hall and waited patiently for the show to start. As I prepared my palm cards, I wandered why no one else before me had done something like this. I walked out onto stage as the crowd hushed. _

"_Today, I would like to thank Danzo for allowing this debate to go ahead. The topic today is 'Real authority comes from truth not silence'." I gave Danzo a sideways smirk to tell him I had figured the purpose of the government academy. I immediately regretted this action as he advanced towards the stage with guards, like the ones who accompanied me to this school. He reached the microphone as the guards tugged and dragged me away from the podium our arms interlocked. _

"_Now, this is unfortunate that it has come to this and here we thought we could educate you." He spoke coldly._

_With that statement his body felt like it was on fire as an explosion sounded simultaneously from in front of him. The guards dropped their arms as a bullet entered his stomach. With no one to hold him up, he buckled. His hands went down to clasp the wound before crumpling to the ground. He watched in horror as the red stain started too pooled beneath him._

"Ah. What sacrifices people make to have an unsuccessful martyr. LISTEN UP! Sai has sacrificed himself to try and undermined our Authority. He has received the highest form of punishment like others before him." Danzo watched as the children were shoved out the double doors.

Once they were gone, he bent down and started talking in a dispassionate voice.

"Nothing strengthens authority so much as silence. They will fear us forever thanks to you."

And with that last statement, he blacked out.

...

Hummmmmmm... That dream was weird. Perhaps Danzo and his missions are finally getting to me. The team is right I have to start thinking and doing things for the Hokage rather than for the ROOT.

That dream was right. My mind wonders to my brother as I swing my legs off the bed. No one knows what really happened to him but those who were there. Those who were there but me were silenced...

Indeed strengthen authority so much as silence.

...

**AN: OK 4 down and one to go then a wrap up! Hope you enjoyed it and once again sorry about being late! **

**Love **

**PUP!**


	5. Author's note

Author's note:

Hi to everyone who has read this story. I have a sad announcement, I will no longer continue this story because I have used up all my creative juices for other stories that I am writing/ have written. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed what I did write.

Love Pup.


End file.
